


【EC】情人节几点开始过？(情人节24h）

by Lian_rong



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian_rong/pseuds/Lian_rong
Summary: 无脑甜，情人节吃糖快乐。工程教授E/生物教授CEC情人节产粮活动第五棒！以严肃著称的Lehnsherr教授，在情人节前一天警告学生不准早退，却在情人节当天提前下课，扬长而去？不过据说Lehnsherr教授在情人节当天缺席了半节学院晨会，为什么呢？
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	【EC】情人节几点开始过？(情人节24h）

情人节前一天，下午4点，傍晚将至，昏昏欲睡。

Alex今天和往常一样迟到了，不得不坐在靠门第一排，面对Lehnsherr教授的冷脸，听他讲钢结构破坏形式，并不断地被眼神警告。在感到教授的怒气值即将到达顶峰时，Alex迅速给女友发了爱心表情并把手机藏进包里，接下去半节课都在思考第二天以什么理由溜出去约会，和Lehnsherr教授为什么凶起来像条鲨鱼。

“真不知道Xavier教授怎么忍得了。”下课后Alex向Scott抱怨道，“老天，情人节不允许早退，太没情趣了吧。”

“你有没有想过Lehnsherr教授只对你严肃。”Scott推了推墨镜，“他看Xavier教授的眼神温柔得都能滴水了。”

生物学院的Charles Xavier教授，也是全校最年轻的教授，跳级完成学业后留校进行科研工作。待人和善亲切，交谈如沐春风，多少学生前赴后继地选修他的基因学，只为了看他转身写板书时被西装裤包裹的臀部，还有讲到兴处时蓝到不可思议的眼睛。不过去年夏天，蓝眸甜心Xavier教授和严肃的Lehnsherr教授结婚了，结束了二人五年多的恋爱长跑。学校论坛对于这对教授夫夫的爱情细节总是津津乐道，八卦帖里甚至还有二人研究生毕业时的亲吻照，可惜最近Xavier教授一直泡在实验室，也许还在办公室或者实验室搭了临时休息床，导致学生八卦热情急剧下降。

Erik将近十天没有和Charles一起下班了，往往是他开始瞌睡了Charles才到家。Charles先会去书房去整理一下实验资料，顺便回复一下学生的邮件。再过一会儿，Charles才会轻手轻脚地钻进被子，带着水汽和沐浴露的香气亲一下丈夫。

5点，Erik整理好教学资料，合上笔记本，他的手机提醒收到新信息，是Charles。

-Charlie-[5:05pm]  
想喝你做的汤。〔大哭〕  
-Erik-[5:06pm]  
好，奶油汤吗？还是番茄？  
-Charlie-[5:10pm]  
奶油！还要放甜玉米和鸡肉。

晚上8点，电磁炉上咕嘟咕嘟煮着Charles喜欢的浓汤，Erik依靠在冰箱上，整个厨房都弥漫着玉米和奶油的甜味，像回到恋爱时期，只不过人物情景对换了一下。他们从恋爱第二年开始同居，Charles跳级到本科的last year，Erik在攻读研究生。有段时间Erik需要去工地勘测现场做一些实地考察，Charles不会做饭，放学后就买一些速食存在冰箱里，然后去书房学习。年长的恋人回家时，他再把菜品用微波炉热几分钟。那段时间两人可能把附近超市各个品种的速食吃了个遍，然后Charles发誓以后再也不想吃罐头汤。 

时针即将转到9的时候，Erik听到轻微的门锁“咔哒”声响，恰好走出厨房的他被穿着米色大衣的生物教授拥抱了个满怀。

“好香。”Charles在Erik的脸颊上落下一个吻，“最好有卡路里爆炸的东西来弥补这段时间没有在家好好吃饭的我。”

“当然。”Erik久违地在非睡眠时间拥抱了爱人，低头蹭着他柔软光泽的棕色发丝，“今天好早。”

“实验告一段落，可以放松一下。”Charles的声音闷闷的，“不过还要回复学生的邮件。”

在一个绵长的充满奶油甜味的吻后，Charles破天荒地没有让Erik继续下去，整理了一下被扯开领子的睡衣，皱着眉说要去书房发邮件。Charles飞快的逃离让Erik觉得他今天仿佛密谋着什么。

事实也的确如此，当Erik擦着头发从浴室出来的时候，看到的就是半系着浴袍的Charles，侧着身子躺在床上，翻看已经不知道看了多少遍的《永恒之王》。松松垮垮的衣襟下裸露着大片的肌肤，透着刚刚被水汽润泽过的粉，像一块美好的草莓慕斯。Erik走过去，轻巧地拿开Charles的书，和他交换了一个爱斯基摩吻。唇分，Erik顺着大开的领口抚摸Charles的肩，接着手沿着背脊向下，揉捏他的腰。天知道Erik有多喜欢Charles肉肉的腰和背，不过它们显然没有上个月时手感好。

手再往下抚摸到了一个毛绒球，怀里的人笑了起来，抬起头睫毛轻扇，眼睛里有光在流淌，“还没有到零点。”

Erik飞速解开了Charles的浴袍，发现他里面什么都没有穿，粉红色的阴茎已经微微翘起滴着水。那个球像是个兔尾巴，Erik抿着嘴，感觉自己的内裤正在变得越来越紧。卧室灯光下能看的很清楚，Charles的腿间，半透明的润滑液顺着硅胶和毛绒球的连接处流下色情的痕迹。Erik光想着Charles在浴室里，沾着满手的润滑液，跪在铺了软毯的瓷砖上或是淋浴间，一根根手指伸进后穴里给自己扩张，同时咬着红润的嘴唇怕被发现的画面，就几乎完全勃起了。Charles在他饱含露骨欲望的注视里红透了脸，半带着羞恼地抿着嘴唇。

“所以刚才去发邮件都是骗我的？嗯？”Erik毫不客气地揉捏Charles的臀瓣，他的皮肤又白又薄，很容易就留下印子。

“没，嗯……”Charles露出委屈的表情，同时庆幸自己没把硅胶尾巴顶到敏感点，“都回复好了才，啊轻点……零点才是情人节，不许提前拆礼物。”

Erik瞥了一眼床头的钟，23：30，“但是在这之前，总能允许我抚摸自己的礼物吧。” 说着，一手揪住兔尾巴，往外扯出一点又缓慢的推回，另一只手挑逗着Charles的乳尖，指甲刮蹭着敏感的小点，满意地听到Charles越来越急促的喘息。

“Erik……啊！”Charles惊呼，被仰面放倒在床上的动作使得硅胶阳具被顶到前所未有的深度，呻吟都梗在了喉间。Erik的手抓住毛绒球，将尾巴拽出一半又深深地顶了回去，来回几次，又将手指探了进去，贴在假阳具旁，轻轻刮擦着柔软的肠壁。这副身体的敏感点Erik早已烂熟于心，很快就能精准地摸到前列腺，用指腹细细研磨着这个点。

“呜嗯……不行……太多了……”Charles感受到后穴的饱胀感。Erik又增加了一根手指，两根手指在后穴里快速且技巧地动着，混合着润滑液的肠液顺着缝隙滴滴答答的流了下来，把Charles的腿根和Erik的手掌都弄得湿漉漉的。胸口的敏感点很快也传来滑腻湿润的感觉，Erik故意吸吮着刚才已经被手指蹂躏到肿胀的乳粒，抓着Charles的手带他抚慰一直被冷落的另一边。

很快Charles就不需要Erik的引导，自发地揉捏起自己的乳尖，他低声喘息着，舌尖舔着嘴唇向Erik索吻，一向清澈的蓝眼睛开始因为积累的快感而蓄积泪水。被浸泡在情欲里的Charles已经忘记自己定下的“零点规则”，呜咽着把腿张得更开，伸手想抚摸自己已经挺翘了许久的阴茎，被Erik眼疾手快地喝止。在Charles第二次尝试后，Erik只得用浴袍的腰带把他的手腕绑了起来。

“还没有到零点。”Erik的眼角染上了笑意，把爱人的手按在头顶上方，“23点45。My adorable bunny，还有十五分钟。”

Charles皱着眉发出委屈的哼声，泪水开始在眼眶里打转。后穴被Erik的手指和假阳具撑得满满当当，时不时摩擦到敏感点的滋味让Charles眼角泛红。见Erik真的没有放开他的意思，索性就自己晃着臀部挺动腰肢，阴茎在Erik腹肌上蹭着，顶端的小孔早就开始渗出星星点点的液体，在Erik的腹部留下晶亮的痕迹。

Charles把绑起的手圈到Erik的颈后，拉近爱人索求亲吻，二人唇舌又纠缠在了一起，分开时牵出情色的银丝。Charles用膝盖顶弄着Erik的勃起，又把双腿盘到他的腰后摩擦着背脊催促，被亲吻到红肿的嘴唇一张一合，含糊祈求着Erik给他快乐，“Erik……呜……”

Erik抽出已经被泡到湿润的手指，缓慢撤出那根已经沾满爱液的尾巴，Charles刚舒了一口气，又被假阳具的整根没入顶弄到尖叫。

“就用这个操射你，好不好？”Erik一边说着，一边让硅胶尾巴模拟性交的频率在Charles的后穴里进进出出，另一只手则拉下自己的内裤，把两人人的阴茎贴在一起撸动。

“呜不行……”被快感俘获的Charles摇着头，浑身颤抖着哭求，“要Erik……”

Erik存心逗弄着爱人，手里又是一记深深的顶弄，“这个不好吗？”

“呜……你明知道的……你最好了……”Charles带着呻吟呜咽，“全部进来……”

Erik抽出那根已经占据了Charles许久的硅胶尾巴，空虚的小穴贪婪地吞下Erik的勃起，Charles的膝弯在Erik腰际收紧催促着，得到准许的Erik也已经忍耐到了极限，提起腰就整根没入，囊袋拍打 着Charles的臀部。

太大了，哪怕是被假阳具好好开拓过，Erik的尺寸也太超过了。Charles回神才发现自己只是被插入就已经射了出来，两人的小腹上都沾染了白色的浊液。

Charles有些羞恼地辩解道：“太久……没做了……”

“情人节快乐My bunny。”Erik俯下身子亲吻爱人的耳朵，“夜还长，才零点。”

解开了捆着Charles的腰带，Erik把他翻了个身，握住臀瓣再次把自己插了进去。已经高潮过一次的Charles极度敏感，从腰到耳朵都变成了好看的粉红，后穴紧紧地吸着Erik的阴茎，媚红色的小穴在爱人每一次撤出时都恋恋不舍地挽留。Erik的动作又狠又深，Charles的双腿几乎跪不住，软绵绵地快要陷到床褥里去，每次那根粗大的阴茎插入体内都能让他发出泫然欲泣的呻吟，酥麻的快感从尾椎上升到头顶，除了喊Erik的名字以外别的什么都说不出。

Erik加快了抽送，Charles湿热的后穴随着呼吸和律动而不自觉地绞紧，他已经跟不上Erik的速度，勃起在床单上不断蹭动，眼泪和唾液浸湿了枕头，高潮时精液弄脏了床单，肠壁痉挛着缩紧。Erik俯下身子咬住了Charles的肩膀，也放弃了坚持，射在了Charles体内。

Erik慢慢从爱人的身体里退了出去，带出了小股白浊，混合着润滑液从Charles腿间流下。陷在一片狼藉里的Charles被抱进浴室，原本想好好清理一番，然而热气蒸腾的空间里二人情难自禁地亲吻点火，促使Erik又把Charles按在淋浴间玻璃上来了一发。Charles胸前肿胀脆弱的两点贴着冰冷的玻璃，身后则是火热的欲望挺动着，臀部被Erik的大手揉捏着留下浅红色的指印。Erik舔弄着Charles的耳垂，低声用德语唤着他“甜心”“宝贝”，手绕到他身前抚慰他的阴茎。Charles觉得自己被完完全全地操熟了，再次高潮只能射出一些稀薄的体液，整个人轻飘飘地软在了Erik怀里。

情人节的早晨。  
Erik是在客卧的床上醒来的，望着不太熟悉的顶灯，脑海里空白了片刻。片刻后想起来因为主卧的床在凌晨被二人折腾得不忍直视，所以从浴室出来后，Erik果断抱着Charles去了客卧。与此同时，Erik感觉到有滑腻的事物钻到了他的胯下，含住了他晨勃的阴茎，舌尖在铃口轻柔地打转了一圈后，将它彻底含入湿热的口腔，并极尽能事地吸吮。温热的液体顺着柱身滑落，勃起的顶端被咽喉里的软肉有节奏地挤压，逼得Erik发出低沉的喘息清醒过来，掀开被子看到Charles朝他暧昧地眨眨眼，然后将嘴里的物事含得更深。

一场绝妙的晨间口交。

后果就是Erik借着晨勃又结结实实地给Charles来了一发。Charles被抱起抵在衣柜上，完全没有着力点的Charles只得四肢紧紧攀着Erik的肩和腰，几小时前被操开的后穴顺利地吃下了紫红色的肉棒，借着重力顶到了最深处，Charles被操得哭叫了起来，无助地在Erik背后留下抓痕。Erik在要射精前勉强想起来今天是工作日，赶紧把二人分离开来，射在了Charles的小腹上。

在擦拭完两人的身体后，Charles拢了一下睡衣，转身又要回到床上，被Erik一把拉住，“今天是周五。”

“我知道啊，可是我今天没有教学计划，实验也结束了，是难得的空闲日哦。”Charles眨眨眼，看着明显搞不清状况的Erik，亲了一下他的脸颊，“晚上记得一起过情人节。” 接着Charles以最快的速度把自己团进了被子，露出脑袋看着Erik。

果然等Erik想明白后，佯装生气要冲上来打Charles的屁股。二人在床上扭作一团，最后Charles笑骂着答应下午一定早早地站在教室门口等Erik下班。

下午3点，难得没有迟到的Alex，发现今天Lehnsherr教授踏进教室的时候朝他点头微笑，感到浑身一阵恶寒。所有学生都感受到今天Lehnsherr教授的情绪像升腾的气泡酒一样饱满，语速也比平时更加轻快，甚至提前了15分钟讲完课程，附赠了一句“周末愉快”和露出20颗牙的微笑。

唯一合理的解释就是门外穿着灰色外套的人，隔着教室门上的小窗只能看到他的侧脸，还有外套里露出的一小截丁香色毛衣。Lehnsherr教授在理完资料后第一个离开教室，紧接着出门的Alex只看到Lehnsherr教授自然地搂住那个人的腰，二人飞快地离开了教学楼。

“那是生物学院的Xavier教授吗？”Scott站在Alex身后，推了推墨镜，掏出手机远远地拍了一张两人的背影。

情人节的校园里，一对对的情侣手牵手散步走过。离开学校前，Erik去办公室换了卫衣和休闲裤，和同样穿了休闲装的Charles十指相扣，无名指上的戒指碰在一起，混迹在放课后的学生人潮中。Charles微微踮起脚亲了Erik一下，被他按住后脑勺加深了这个吻。感觉可能会被学生看到，Charles赶紧拉着Erik跑出学校，两人在学校门口不约而同地大笑起来。

Erik预定了附近餐厅的晚餐，又顺着Charles的心意去了一家新开的甜品店，买到了现做的草莓脆泡芙。路过便利店时又买了两听啤酒，二人吹着晚风坐在喷泉池旁。

广场上有人抱着吉他唱着《Fuerteventura》：  
You always talk so smooth  
（你的声线柔和悦耳）  
And in your voice so true  
（那带给我真实感的声音）  
I hear the dream  
（是我未曾拥有过的梦境）  
I never had before  
（未曾有过）

Erik在歌曲结束时和Charles交换了一个吻，空气中弥漫着奶油和甜酒的香气。

“And in your eyes so blue，I see the life I never had before.” Erik望着Charles的眼睛，重复了那句歌词，再次亲吻他的眼睫，“Happy Valentine's Day. My sweetheart.”

后续：  
Scott在情人节过后的第二天逛学校论坛，发现情人节当晚出现的一个新帖：  
《震惊！严于律己的Lehnsherr教授迟到了工程学院晨会！》  
介于他瞥见了Xavier教授脖颈后暧昧的红色痕迹，他决定什么都不说。


End file.
